Comfort
by On a ding-a-ling
Summary: When Percy leaves the Burrow, Molly is left in need for some comfort. Unfortunately for her, the only person who can do that is not there.


**Comfort**

For a house that was normally full of laughter and movement, The Burrow stood in silence. The only light to be seen, was the gentle flicker of a candle placed on the lounge windowsill, gradually illuminating the outline of a middle-aged woman, nestled in her chair. Her tired, unblinking eyes peered at the longest hand of the unique grandfather clock, that stood tall next to the liking flames of the fireplace. Her hollow cheeks revealed dried tear tracks, as one hand stroked the newly knitted scarf, rested on her lap, while the other fingered her wedding band. No one could say how long Molly Weasley had been there; not even the red-head herself could reveal how long she had sat: waiting, praying, hoping that everything would turn out fine. Who would have thought that just a few hours ago, the house was full of chatter, with no sign of sadness and worry to be seen.

Finally, her eyes seemed to give up, and gradually her heavy lids closed with bliss, causing her whole body to relax and drift silently off to sleep. Unfortunately, her slumber was far from blissful: forcing the worried woman to re-live the night's events once more. The lines of age on her face deepened and dampened, as she fell into a deep, torturing sleep...

0-0

"Mother, Father...I have something to tell you" said the boy with horn-rimmed glasses, while placing his knife and fork each side of his plate.

All eight heads turned towards him, as the scratching of cutlery continued echoing through the kitchen. At the head of the table, Arthur Weasley smiled graciously towards his third eldest son, egging him to continue with his announcement, while sitting opposite him, his wife gently dabbed her mouth with a napkin, with her wide mothering eyes looking at him lovingly.

"What is it Percy dear?"

"I have been offered a promotion at the Ministry: as Junior assistant of the Minister of Magic!" he answered, as a wide smile spread across his freckled face. He turned his head towards his father, expected to be applauded and congratulated, but the look that was etched upon the Weasley senior's face gave the impression that no more than a sigh would be given. He then tuned to his mother, who also wore the same blank expression.

"Children, could you leave me, your Mother and Percy alone for a mo..."

"Oh Dad! That's not fair!"

"Yeah! We want to know what's going on"

"But I haven't finished my food yet."

"Why do we have to go?"

"CHILDREN, LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!" blasted Molly "...and Ginny dear, you can take your plate and finish it in the living room."

An echo of sighs spread through the kitchen, as all children but one left the table, with a disappointed look on their faces. Both parents turned back to look at Percy, but not before one last peek at the door to see that the children had in fact left.

"Now Son, I know this seems like an amazing opportunity, but I don't think you should take it."

Percy stared at his father with is mouth gaping "Why? I thought you'd be pleased"

"Believe me Son, under other circumstances I would probably be one of the proudest fathers around..."

"But?"

"Well, it just seems a little odd that a boy your age is given a job this high up in the..."

"So what you're implying is that you don't think I'm good enough for this job? "

"No, no dear, not at all." said Molly "What your father is saying is that a boy your age has never ever been given this kind of opportunity before. It's slightly suspicious"

"Why? I don't find it suspicious at all"

"Well under these circumstances, it's a.."

"Such as?"

Arthur's eyes caught Molly's.

"Well, with You-Know-Who being back and the fact that the Ministry is starting to get a bit edgy...

Percy snorted.

"Oh please.."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read, dear" Molly implied "The Daily Prophet isn't what it used to be. You know that Percy."

Percy's eyes narrowed as he gave an impatient sigh.

"And how is this connected to being a junior assistant to the minister himself?"

Arthur leaned in, resting his hands on his knees. "Percy, you know as well as I do how Fudge is trying to find any information about Dumbledore's plans. It was only a matter of time before he would start keeping a eye on our family."

"Why our family?"

"Think about it Percy. Your mother and brother were present when Fudge and Dumbledore had a quarrel at the end of last year...When Dumbledore insisted that You Know Who was back and that Fudge disagreed. That, and the fact that your uncles were part of the Order the last time You Know Who came to power"

"Oh I don't believe this! You actually think You Know Who is back?"

"Well of course!" Arthur answered arching his eyebrows. "How could you possibly not?"

"Um well let me think" Percy answered sarcastically "The fact that it's based on the words of a young boy!"

"Harry's old enough to realise how serious accusations like that can be. He wouldn't lie" Molly announced

"Harry's the same age as Ron... would you believe everything that Ron says?"

"We'll no, but Harry's more sensible..."

"Mum, stop being so naive! The boy is just looking for attention!" Percy shouted.

"Percy, you do not talk to your Mother in that way and how dare you say stuff like that about Harry. You know how hard his life has been." Arthur said through gritted teeth. "How else would Cedric have died?"

"I don't know! He could have fallen? No one knows how dangerous the maze actually was."

"Don't be ridiculous Percy. Dumbledore himself created the maze. There was no way he would have created one that could create fatal injuries" Molly implied.

Percy stared at his plate.

Arthur turned to look at Molly, who was sat kneading her hands while her eyes started to create forms of tears.

"Percy I know this job is an amazing opportunity, but it doesn't seem right."

"So you expect me to just stay in this position for the rest of my life?" Asked Percy with a fiery edge.

"No...only for a litt..

"You expect me to just follow in your footsteps don't you? I was expecting this family to be happy about this promotion. I mean, it was actually a chance for this family to be noticed in the positive light..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Arthur glared.

"Well, it's not as if you've done anything important in the ministry, Dad."

"Excuse me? I've been working there for the past thirty years..."

"Yes but doing what?" Percy snapped "Tinkering with muggle rubbish, that's what. You've been playing about with muggle rubbish all of your life. It's pointless! Even Mum says so!

Molly sat erect, her eyes wide with shock and disappointment. This was not the boy they had raised.

"Percy, you know damn well your Mum..." Arthur continued.

"No wonder people talk about you, and look down at you! You have no idea about the abuse that I've been having for being your son. Everyone at the Ministry thinks of us as a family of trash!"

Arthur stiffened

"Dad, you're the reason we have always been poor. I mean look at the state of us. We're all practically wearing rags. That's all we have are hand-me-downs. Ginny's the only one who's had clothes bought from the shop and even they're bloody second hand. It's disgusting!" He shouted, heaving himself from the table.

"And you know what's worse?" He continued in a deadly whisper "You've had plenty of opportunities to earn more money, but you always stuck to what you liked, and didn't even think about us..."

"Percy" Molly gasped "How dare you speak to your father like that! He's been working hard all of his life to make sure you get what you need!"

"Yeah? Well what about what I want?" Percy fought back, the sparks almost firing out of his eyes. "I'm surprised we're not living on the streets, for the amount of crap that he's done!" he yelled, while pointing at his father and standing up sharply "I've had enough of living under this roof...I'm leaving"

Before Molly or Arthur could react, Percy dissaparated. Molly turned to her husband, with tears running down her face. Arthur was staring blankly at the spot where Percy disappeared. His face pale, and his eyes darkening with every second.

"Well?" Molly asked

"Well what?" He answered in a tone that made Molly's lisp quiver.

"Is that it? Are you just going to sit there?"

Arthur looked down at his hands, sighed and said three words in a week defeated voice. "I don't know."

Molly gave a dry sob. She pushed her chair back and ran up the stairs, trying her best to ignore the five shocked faces that appeared through the doorway of the living room. Forty two steps later, she came face to face with the closed wooden door to Percy's bedroom. She rested her ear against it and listened quietly. A shuffling could be heard accompanied with sobs. Molly felt the lump in her throat worsen. Raising a shaking hand, she knocked gently three times.

"Percy? Percy dear, open the door"

The shuffling suddenly stopped so that the sobs and sniffs became very audible.

"Percy love, we need to talk about this sensibly"

"No Mum I've had enough" Came Percy's muffled voice.

"Percy, calm down. There's no need to get so upset over this..."

Suddenly the door opened, almost sending Molly flat faced onto the floor before she caught her footing. Percy stormed out of the room, squeezing past his Mother, with his luggage in hand.

"Percy..." Molly pleaded as she chased down the winding staircase after her son."There's no need to leave...we can sort this out!"

Quicker than she had expected they both reached the bottom of the stairs and rushing towards the back door. Percy's hand grasped at the door knob and twisted it slightly...

"Percy...Don't" Percy swallowed. He had never heard his mother's voice like that before. It was damp, and lifeless. She was begging.

He swallowed hard.

Molly watched with tears streaming down her face as Percy left his home.

...

Arthur was still sat at the table when she retreated back to the kitchen. His head was resting in his hands while his back was hunched with strain.

Molly walked toward him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur..." she whimpered.

Suddenly, Arthur stood up and walked out of the kitchen in a fast pace, leaving his wife to sob into her hands. A few seconds he returned with his worn green coat in his hands. He quickly shoved it on his shoulders and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked the puzzled Molly

"Out"

He disapparated.

Molly ran to the living room and glanced at the grandfather clock and pressed her hand to her mouth. The longest hand moved slowly, stopping quietly at the word "pub".

Graciously, she walked to her chair, which sat directly opposite the clock and nestled as the tears made tracks down her cheeks. And there she wai...

Molly was awoken by a gentle prodding under her knees. Her eyes opened, and she stared down at the figure bent in front of her.

"Arthur?" she mumbled silently

The figure shook his head slowly, revealing his soft pony tail.

"No Mum, it's me, Bill" He replied "Let me take you to bed, you must be..."

"No William" She said stubbornly "I have to wait for your father and brother to come home...I need to know that their safe"

"Come on Mum, let me take you to bed, you can wait for them then"

Molly sighed in defeat, and put her arms around her son's neck, letting him lift her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder while he walked up three sets of stairs before reaching the master bedroom. Gently he laid her on her bed, and kissed her on her forehead

"Night Mum"

"Good night Billy" She replied, as he closed the door. She then rolled gently over to the other side of the bed, where her husband normally laid, and clutched the pillow. She just wanted him home...she needed comfort, and he was the only one who could do so. She needed Arthur.

**A/N:**

**Okay guys. I know it's been a long while since I last wrote something. I had a huuuuge writers block and sort of gave up after a month or two. BUT, a few weeks ago I discovered the reason for my block, and that was because I had made no planning to my fics...Just quick ideas that just jumbled up in my head.**

**Anywhoo, I have now decided to start writing again and this time I have plans. I have decided to re-write this story slightly. I think the I wrote the characters very OTC so I'm gonna try again.**

**To the people who read my story the first time, I really do apologize for leaving it hanging for so long, and just to let you know, this time round "comfort" will be along the same story as last time...just slightly longer, more exciting, more into character...and also less spelling mistakes :P**

**I hope you all enjoy this...I shall try updating a chapter once a week...maybe more if I feel good and am not too tired from my new job :P**

**Thanks guys!**

**R&R Please. Feedback would be great for keeping me on track :D**


End file.
